Clueless
by Lynn Kessler
Summary: He didn't know why. It's the first time he's experiencing it. All he knows is that he'll do anything to protect her. AllenXLenalee
1. Chapter 1

**Second DGM fic... my friend kinda help me write this... tanx Rina...  
Disclaimer: i don't own D. Gray-Man...**

**Enjoy****

* * *

**

**Clueless**

Recently, Allen realized that his thought would often revolve around a certain female exorcist. He would often find himself gazing at her for a long time. One time, he even forgot to eat his food until Lavi reminded him just because he was busy looking at her.

He noticed that when she walks, it often seems like she's gliding. The way she laughs sounds like music to his ears. Her smile and presence would always brighten up his day.

He didn't know why. All these feelings were new to him. It's the first time he's experiencing it. All he knows is that he would do anything to protect her.

One day, it struck him when he was talking to Lavi that he might just be in love with Lenalee.

**

* * *

How was it? Good, bad, ok?? please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**i was planning to make it a one-shot but decided to continue it since it was indeed too short...  
****tanx for all the reviews... i appreciate it...  
enjoy...  
-Lynn-**

* * *

Clueless

She didn't notice it before. But lately, she would usually find Allen staring at her for some unknown reason. It was uncomfortable at first but she slowly got used to it. The staring would sometimes make her feel self-conscious. She remembered a particular incident when she was queuing up for lunch, she saw Allen staring yet again at her instead of eating. It wasn't until Lavi reminded him that he continued eating.

Lately, when she talks to Allen, she would feel warm and happy inside. Whenever he compliments her, she would feel herself blush. She noticed that whenever she smiled, Allen would blush. She finds that trait of his adorable. So, she would smile at him as many times as she can.

One day, as she was watching Allen chasing Timcanpy around the Black Order's compound, her brother came up to her, looking dejected.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" he asked.

Lenalee blushed. "Eh? Wh...What do you mean, nii-san?"

"I've seen the way you looked at him." With that, he walked away, his mind plotting ways to kill Allen Walker before he could do anything to his precious Lenalee.

Lenalee continued watching Allen. "Maybe I am," she whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

**there will prolly be one more chapter after this...  
Please read and review...:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again with the last chapter for this fic...  
****this was supposed to be a one-shot but since many wanted more i decided to write more...  
Rina, tanx for dropping by girl...  
i hope you guys enjoy the last chapter and tanx for all the reviews... :D  
-Lynn-**

* * *

Clueless

It was a fine afternoon. Lenalee stood at the balcony of the Black Order as she looked at the clouds. She loved spending her afternoon there whenever she wasn't on a mission. She let out a sigh. How she wished a certain special someone would keep her company.

-

Allen was tired. He had been searching for a certain Chinese exorcist all day but to no avail. He had been running around the whole Order asking everyone but no one seems to know where she is. Well, the only person he hadn't asked was Komui. Let's just say he treasures his life. While he was walking, he heard a sigh. He turned to his right and found the person he was looking for.

-

Lenalee turned when she heard footsteps behind her. To her surprise, she saw Allen walking towards her. Her wish came true after all.

"Hi, Lenalee," he greeted.

"Allen-kun. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Allen scratched the back of his head nervously. "I was just walking around and I saw you. So, I decided to join you."

Lenalee nodded and gave him a smile. Allen blushed. She then turned back to look at the clouds with Allen beside her. Silence reigned between them. Allen kept stealing glances of the girl beside him. He was surprised when her eyes suddenly met his.

Lenalee smiled. "It's a fine afternoon, isn't it, Allen-kun?"

"Um…yeah it is," he replied, embarrassed at being caught looking at her.

They continued watching the clouds in silence.

_'Should I tell her now?'_ he thought as he sneaks a peek at the girl.

_'Of course. Now's the right time. Would you rather do it in the presence of her brother?'_ his inner self replied.

Allen shuddered mentally at the thought. He turned to Lenalee. 'Here I go.'

"Um…Le...Lenalee?"

Lenalee turned to look at him. "What is it, Allen-kun?"

"I…I…" She nodded, signaling for him to go on. He took a deep breath.

"I love you." Allen mentally pats himself on the back. He looked at Lenalee afraid of her answer.

Lenalee had her head down so he couldn't see her expression.

_'Maybe she doesn't like me that way. What should I do now? Should I run?_' he thought to himself.

While he was contemplating his options, Lenalee suddenly embraced him tightly. He was taken aback. She was saying something but her voice was muffled against his chest.

She pulled back from the embrace, her eyes brimming with tears of joy.

"I love you too, Allen," she said.

'_So, that's what she was saying.'_

Allen was so ecstatic that he could eat all the food in the kitchen.

He pulled her in for another hug. He pulled back slightly as he looked into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

And so, they lived happily ever after.

Out of nowhere, Komui appeared with Komurin VI. "ALLEN WALKER!!"

Or maybe, not.

* * *

**(skips around the room) lalalala... i've finished it finally...lalalala(gets hit by a tennis ball)  
Oww... Please read and review...**


End file.
